supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reeva Payge
Reeva Payge is a powerful Alpha level Enhanced Human with the ability to emit hypersonic sounds from her mouth that are lethal to the brain. She is also very intelligent. She holds a seat at the UN building as part of a group of skilled speakers; under the belief that she is human by everyone. She also owns and took over the weapon manufacturing company Ingress, by killing off Merovingian, who at the time was her teacher in everything business. Because of this, she holds a lot of power, and hopes that she can precure her vision that is nothing but beauty in her eyes. Origins Reeva grew up in the Bronx area of New York city. As a girl, she was held in disbelief due to the color of her skin and suffered from acts of gang violence. Her mother and father wanted to try and save themselves by moving out of state but didn't have enough money to do so. Due to this, Reeva developed a habit of saving and cherishing things. When Reeva was a teen, the outburst of Mutants grew worse. Her neighborhood wasn't welcoming and thus, Reeva was forced to treat mutants like crap, afraid that she would die just like her father did a few years after she turned 8 due to gun violence. Reeva often worked at home by helping kids with their studies since she was a 4.0 student and by far the smartest girl in school. Though she barely made enough, she couldn't make enough. When Reeva turned 17, she was raped by a gang member after she was walking home late from one of her students home. Although she tried to fight them off, she failed easily. When she awoken the next morning, she was found lying in the street, covered in dirt and mud. Humiliated, she went home, only to find that her home was robbed and her mother was suffering from a gunshot wound to the stomach. She rushed her mother to the hospital where she was pronounced dead only a few hours later. After leaving and returning to her home, she found a box sitting on the table, with a note on top written by her mother. It read: "Dear Reeva. My sweet, sweet Reeva. I'm sorry this happened. If you're reading this, then something bad has happened to me, and thus, I cannot tell you what I've been waiting to tell you for years. The first is that you are not an only child. We had one a year after your birth, but we had to give her away, or we would've been living on the streets. I hope you can find her one day, and tell her about us. The second thing you must know is that you aren't human. You were born human and you were raised as a human, but your father was able to transform you into a different type of being. Something human that can fight off attacks and prove to be effective against those who can do harm to you. He injected you and your sister with something that will help you both in the long run. My only regret is that he isn't here to help you hone your abilities, or your sister. Don't believe that I have failed you, Reeva. You're smart, strong, and passionate. I love you, Mom." When Reeva finished reading the note, she opened the box and found files and pictures of her and her sister from which it was her father's work. After analyzing them, she came to the conclusion that she was able to emit a high note from her mouth that was harmful to the human brain. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to have time to figure out how to actually perform this ability. Her father also found a way to shape an invisible aura that protects her from all forms of damage. That night, Reeva fled her home after taking all the money her family saved up over the years and fled to Michigan. Though her travels, Reeva was able to perform her ability to produce her high notes, which she called Sonic Destabilization. She used it throughout her travels on humans, mutants and supernatural creatures who tried to harm her. For a three years, she lived in Michigan, getting a high paying job. Afterwards, she moved to Washington D.C to try and study politics and business; for which she went to college for. There, she met Merovingian O`Keri, a businessman and founder and leader of Ingress. He took her under his wing and taught her many things about business and how to manipulate people into doing their own bidding and to use their power against them. Reeva took this knowledge for her own and was soon planning on using it against him. After she graduated, Reeva found a seat at the UN buildings and soon became apart of a faction of speakers that proposed ideas for the leaders to try and follow. Many of her Ideas were grand, though, many of the leaders found Reeva vindictive and filled with hatred towards the supernatural and mutant community, for reasons unknown to anyone besides Reeva. She was also considered a force of power with her words. After solidifying her place at the UN, Reeva went to find Merovingian and asked for forgiveness for what she was planning. When he was confused on what she was talking about, Reeva quickly used her hyper sonic vocals to subdue Reeva before she shot him. From there, she forged a letter to those on the Board that Merovingian fired them all; only leaving Reeva. With this, Reeva's plan was set in motion. Personality Reeva is smart, manipulative, powerful with her words, and strong. Due to her rough childhood, Reeva grew up into being a powerful female leader and a spokeswoman for those who mean to do her harm. With a bit of a darkside, Reeva was shown to be a threat to anyone who stood her in way of whatever she wanted. Reeva often tries to avoid conflict and keep to herself, but also tries to manipulate those into doing whatever she wants/needs. Appearance Reeva is a tall, normal built body woman with a nice smooth skin tone, black hair and brown eyes. She usually finds herself wearing elegant outfits to try and cover up her complicated past, and always remains with a good posture and speaks with class. Powers & Abilities SONIC DESTABILIZATION - ''Reeva'' can generate a high note from her vocal cords that directly affects the brain's neuro-chemistry. Her sonic scream is also capable of scrambling brains. The note is also unhearable by normal ears. Reeva's high note also disables mutant and supernatural powers that originate in via the brain. * Reality Distortion - ''Reeva's note can have her victims loose her grasp on reality; unable to concentrate or to tell what is and/or isn't real.'' * Nausea Inducement - ''Reeva's note can induce terrible and painful dizziness in her victims which makes them unable to do anything and rendered useless.'' * Hallucinations - ''Reeva's note can create illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. '''PROTECTIVE AURA - 'Reeva's body produces an invisible aura that's able to make her immune to all non-organic things, including fire, weapons, and machines. * Psionic Negation - ''Reeva's aura can negate superhuman powers and effects that originate from psionics, including Telekinesis, Telepathy and Empathy through a form of probability.'' Abilities * Leadership - ''Reeva is a great leader and speaker to those around her.'' * Manipulation - ''Reeva's understanding of how the brain works and how people work allows her to compose up different forms of manipulations.'' Weaknesses * NONE